La hija del general
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Cuando abrió las puertas del despacho de su padre para recibir un exótico regalo traído de las lejanas tierras de occidente, nunca pensó que todo en su mundo daría un giro drástico.


**Hola! Antes de que comiencen a leer les digo, esta historia es atemporal, ni yo sé en qué tiempo y lugar se desarrolla, para fines prácticos asumiremos que es un universo alterno… o algo así… ahora si los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Oh al fin recordé decir que ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen en un one shot… eso merece un premio… cri cri cri… ¿no? en fin…**

**La hija del general**

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, haciendo que las aves que allí se posaban volaran sin rumbo definido. Aquella tarde, en esa plaza y frente al pueblo se ejecutaría a aquella esclava que se atrevió a tocar a su ama. Su mirada no demostraba nada. Ni odio, ni culpa, ni dolor, solo tranquilidad.

o-O-o

Caminaba por los tranquilos pasillos de su hogar, su padre la había hecho llamar, él acababa de llegar de una incursión del exótico occidente y había traído consigo un regalo. Ella entró al despacho de su padre, que a diferencia de la mayoría de las mansiones de la época no estaba en un lugar recóndito de la casa, sino al frente del jardín. Por lo que antes de entrar a cada audiencia con su estricto padre podía apreciar los árboles y tomar un gran respiro.

Se inclinó una vez dentro y saludó amablemente. – Buenos días padre. – Mantuvo su posición inclinada hasta que su padre le habló.

– ¡Querida, como has crecido este último año! – Hablaba con un inusual tono de cariño su padre. Eso era extraño, muy extraño para ella.

– No lo suficiente padre. – Dijo ella educadamente.

– Oh no importa. La estatura de una mujer no es algo que importe. – Dijo el restándole importancia al asunto. Eso también era extraño, él usualmente encontraría algo que no estaba bien en ella.

– Te traje un inigualable presente. – Sonrió aquel hombre mayor de ojos azul oscuro. – Sé que nada se le igualará con esto nunca.

– No lo dudo padre. – Ella seguía respondiendo cortésmente, sin comprender la actitud de su padre.

– Sé que cuando lo veas, será un regalo que atesorarás toda la vida.

Conociendo a su padre, tendría que preguntar. – ¿Y cuál es ese inigualable, magnifico y extraordinario regalo padre? – Y no solo preguntar, también tenía que hacerlo elocuentemente.

– ¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Y eso le extrañó mucho más a ella, su padre en contadas ocasiones sonreía. Ella empezó a preguntarse la razón, una podría ser que realmente era un gran regalo.

Su padre se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió a una puerta lateral de su despacho que ella sabía muy bien que daba a la biblioteca privada de la familia y la abrió, allí había otra chica que parecía de su edad mirando fijamente al suelo.

Ella observó a la chica que se veía algo incomoda y luego a su padre, para regresar su mirada a la chica. – No comprendo. – Fue lo único que dijo.

– Ella es tu regalo. – Dijo muy alegre su padre.

Aquellas cuatro palabras la asombraron como nada… ¿Qué aquella chica era su regalo? – Perdón padre, pero no te estoy siguiendo.

– ¡Oh querida! Esta es la mejor prueba que hemos logrado sublevar al enemigo, que triunfamos ante la ignorancia, que la era incivilizada ha llegado a su fin… nuestras avanzadas en tierras occidentales han dado frutos y como en toda guerra de conquista, el ganador. – "Por no decir invasor", pensó ella. – Se lleva los tesoros. – "Saquean", volvió a pensar. – y el pueblo se convierte en nuestro aliado. – "Esclavizan, querrás decir padre" eran sus pensamientos.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con el trabajo de su padre, a quien el emperador le consignó la tarea de liderar la "civilización de los pueblos de occidente"; o en otras palabras, invadirlos, saquearlos y esclavizarlos. Bajo su régimen el emperador había logrado ampliar su imperio sobre un sin número de aldeas, pueblos y ciudades, con el pretexto de "civilizarlas". Sin embargo, ella consideraba que lo que hacía su padre era en realidad una barbarie. Ejércitos bien preparados y con suficiente arsenal atacaban a pueblos inocentes y sin defensa alguna.

Debido a su trabajo, ella no veía a su padre más de una vez al año, si es que no pasaba más tiempo. Él, quien era bastante consciente del inconformismo de su hija, siempre trataba de alegrarla con algún extraño presente, aunque el de ese día se lleva el premio al más excéntrico.

– No me digas que no te gustó tú regalo. – Comentó él algo desanimado. – Mira que procuré escoger a la chica de tú edad más linda e inteligente. Según tú madre te aburres mucho últimamente, pensé que requerías de alguien de tu edad que te haga compañía.

En ese momento ella estuvo tentada a rechazar el "regalo" de su padre, pero le dio otra mirada a la chica, quien se veía algo incomoda. Pensó que si rechazaba a aquella chica como su… "doncella personal", su padre tomaría represarías contra ella, asumiendo que era culpa de la chica y no de que su idea de libertad era equivocada. Lo único que lograría es que esa chica terminara en un oficio denigrante y su padre le traería otra chica al día siguiente.

Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo y aceptó su regalo. – Claro padre. Tienes razón, mejor regalo no puede haber. Gracias. – Se inclinó, no sin antes robar una mirada a aquella chica, quien inmediatamente alzó su rostro, pudo ver en sus ojos azules que estaba asombrada y agradecida. Al parecer como había pensado, su padre la había amenazado con designarle algún otro oficio si ella no la aceptaba.

– ¡Sabía que te gustaría! – Dijo el contento. Fue a su silla y miró serio a Miku. – Ahora, por favor, necesito que esta noche actúes lo más… – Él se debatía porque palabra usar. – Sensata que puedas. No se verá muy bien que la hija del general al mando no está de acuerdo con las incursiones a occidente… oh y si quieres lleva a esta encantadora chica.

Y allí estaba la razón de todo. No era porque estuviese aburrida o algo así, todo giraba en torno a su rechazo hacía todo lo que su padre hacía y lo que podría decir en el gran banquete que el emperador daría esa noche. – De acuerdo padre. – Dijo antes de salir.

– Tú. – Dijo señalando a la chica. – Ve con ella.

Ella solo asintió. Salió de la habitación tras de su nueva ama. Ambas caminaron por los largos pasillos, ninguna dijo palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una habitación, o al menos eso pensó, ya que había una gran cama con dosel en el medio, lo que parecía ser un armario, una bañera, un tocador, y otras cosas más.

La dueña de la habitación volteó y observó detenidamente a la chica ante ella. Tenía lo que parecían unas botas muy desgastadas; quizás por caminar desde su aldea de origen hasta aquí, esperaba que no fuese así, pero conociendo a su padre es lo más probable. Subió un poco más la vista, la chica traía un vestido ajustado, que quizás fue blanco, pero estaba bastante sucio e incluso quemado en algunas partes; ahora se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que tomó un baño. Siguió subiendo y se topó con dos ojos azules que la miraban confundida; aunque le parecieron muy lindos, su rostro era sin duda hermoso, enmarcado en una cabellera rosada, poco usual entre los que la rodeaban, pero muy probablemente común en su lugar de origen.

Luego de ese completo análisis decidió presentarse. – Hola. Soy Miku Hatsune. Hija única del detestable General Hatsune. – La chica la miró confundida ante la forma de llamar a su padre. – No me mires así. A decir verdad no estoy de acuerdo con esa barbarie que él lidera. Y por si te lo preguntas, la única razón por la que te acepte es porque si te rechazaba él te designaría a algo muy denigrante; como mínimo a la prostitución. Y me traería a una nueva chica. – Los ojos de aquella joven brillaron de alegría, ella supuso que en agradecimiento por su gesto. – En fin, eso no importa, ¿cómo te llamas?

– L-Luka Megurine. – Fue lo único que dijo.

– Luka. – Dijo más para sí misma. – Lindo nombre. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de venir aquí? – Preguntó casualmente mientras se retiraba detrás de su vestidor, con el propósito quitarse su pesado vestido. Ella a veces odiaba todos los formalismos que conllevaban formar parte de la aristocracia de aquel país.

– Oh bueno, no me dedicaba a una labor en específica, por lo general ayudaba a mi madre en cualquier oficio que requiriera o en su defecto ella me instruía ya sea en el piano, la costura o la lectura.

– Interesante. – Comentó Miku desde detrás del vestidor. – ¿Qué edad tienes? Yo tengo diecisiete años. – Ella procuraba responder a las mismas inquietudes que hacía con el propósito de hacer entrar en confianza a la chica.

– Dieciocho años.

– Si no quieres responder no habrá problema… ¿cómo estaba conformada tu familia? ¿Y qué fue de ella?

Miku vio como la chica de cabellos rosa bajó inmediatamente la mirada. – oh… mi padre murió defendiendo al pueblo, al igual que mis hermanos. Mi madre fue tomada como esclavas al igual que mis hermanas y yo. No sé qué fue de ellas… Espero que estén bien. – Dijo con un dejo de melancolía.

– Igualmente.

– Discúlpeme señorita, pero ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo? ¿Por qué habla así de su padre? Yo sé que dijo que no está de acuerdo, pero sigo sin comprenderla.

– Porque no estoy a favor de semejante masacre sin justificación… ¿civilizar a otros pueblos? No necesitan ser civilizados, los únicos que requieren de dicho tratamiento es el emperador y su ejército. Masacrar civiles no creo que se catalogue como algo civilizado. Y no veo porque no puedo ser amable contigo, sigues siendo una persona.

– Es sorprendente escuchar eso de la hija del que lidera toda la cruzada.

Ella se rio un poco de su comentario. – El ser hija del General Hatsune no me hace pensar como él.

– Ya veo.

– Pero cuéntame más cosas de ti… y pregunta lo que quieras. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa Miku.

– No comprendo porque quiere saber cosas de mi señorita.

– Pues que quizás mi padre tenía razón en algo… a veces me aburro mucho, no tengo con quien hablar, por un lado las chicas de mi "status" dicen idioteces todo el rato y por otro mi madre no me deja hablar con la servidumbre o como ella los llama, gente de clase baja.

– Ya veo… – Luka iba a seguir hablando, pero se cortó al ver que Miku salió sin su vestido y solo tenía una bata blanca. Sus cabellos verde azulado ya no estaban atados a un par de coletas y ahora caían libremente, su rostro y ojos aqua eran tan hermosos que Luka solo pudo pensar que estaba ante una diosa. – S-señorita… ¿no tiene que ponerse algo?

– Primero, llámame Miku. – Antes de que Luka protestará ella continuó. – Si te es mucho problema hazlo solo cuando estemos solas… segundo, no veo el porqué, tú serás mi… "doncella" por llamarlo de una forma decente, por lo que tendrás que ayudarme a vestir y esas cosas y tercero, ¿no quieres un baño?

Luka no sabía que pensar o decir, aquella chica no era lo que pensó. Estaba casi segura que sería como su padre, autoritaria y ególatra, pero en su lugar se encontró con una niña dulce y amable. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer su estancia allí no sería tan mala.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que pensó, Luka aún no podía creer que su ama le había ofrecido un baño; el cual luego de algo de resistencia terminó aceptando, sin imaginar que su baño sería, ¡en la bañera de Miku! La pelirrosa había estado pensando en tomar uno cuando le indicaran cuál sería su habitación. Sin embargo, luego de superado el pudor y vergüenza de la situación, terminó disfrutándolo, ella se sintió tan extraña usando esas extrañas y exquisitas esencias, pero sobre todo tener ayuda. Luego del baño Miku le ofreció uno de sus vestidos, por suerte para Luka (o eso pensaba ella) ninguno le quedó al ser más alta y curvilínea. Unas horas más tardes del baño el padre de Miku le hizo saber a través de otro sirviente cuál iba a ser su habitación y en ella encontró unos cuantos vestidos de su talla allí.

Durante la velada Luka se quedó a un lado observando como ocurría todo, para ella todo era nuevo. Debido a su inigualable belleza más de una persona pensó que era perteneciente a la nobleza, pero al ver la pulsera en su mano derecha que indicaba su condición se alejaban.

Por su lado, Miku era muy errática, primero llegó con su padre y madre y más atrás Luka, saludó al emperador y luego fue donde unas chicas, una rubia alta de ojos azules llamada Lily y una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color llamada Gumi, les presentó a Luka y les pidió que la trataran como a una amiga más, aunque Miku sabía que aquella solicitud sería absurda. Luego de vez en cuando era invitada a bailar por varios chicos. Primero un hombre muy alto de cabellos morados, luego un rubio y finalmente un peliazul. Luka notó que con el único que sostuvo una conversación fue con el peliazul.

– ¿Señorita Hatsune cómo ha estado? – Preguntó cortésmente aquel joven con el que se encontraba bailando en la pista.

– Kaito, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre.

– Oh de acuerdo… uno no puede hacerte bromas, ¿no Miku? – Preguntaba mientras reía alegremente.

– No, Señor Shion.

– ¿Señor? ¿A qué hora bajé de posición?

– Mmmm quizás cuando decidió ir en contra del emperador. – Dijo ella casualmente.

Kaito se rio de su comentario. – Solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso en el banquete que ofrece el emperador por el regreso de sus tropas con la adjudicación de más tierras para su imperio.

– Quizás es el mejor sitio… nadie sospecharía de un marqués y la hija de un general planean derrocar al monarca durante una fiesta ofrecida por el mismo.

– Quizás. – Ellos bailaron un poco más antes de retomar la conversación. – A todas estas, ¿quién es esa pelirrosa que llegó contigo? ¿Es una esclava?

– ¿Luka? Fue idea de mi padre, le pareció conveniente que su hija sea vista con una esclava… y por favor no la llames así.

– ¿Y tú aceptaste? –Él la miró tan extrañado.

– Sino lo hacía, no quiero pensar que haría con ella… solo mírala, a pesar de ser mayor que yo se ve tan inocente, además, me hubiese traído otra mañana.

– Sí, tienes razón.

– ¿Y cómo va la ofensiva? – Preguntó casualmente Miku, como quien habla del clima.

– Las coordenadas que nos has dado han sido correctas hasta ahora, pero las fuerzas del emperador son muchas y una guerra civil está fuera de discusión.

– Ya veo.

Ellos hablaron de algunos temas más, unos triviales como la ropa que llevaban puesta los invitados a la fiesta y otros sobre cómo confrontar al emperador. Al finalizar la noche Miku se reunió con Luka donde estaba prácticamente escondida debido a que no toleraba las miradas despectivas de los demás. Le sonrió amablemente y le ofreció algunos bocadillos. Luka no comprendía la forma burbujeante en que se comportaba Miku, pero decidió ignorarlo, esa chica realmente era una caja de sorpresas.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos, la amistad entre Miku y Luka se volvió muy estrecha. Miku comprobó con gran satisfacción que su padre tenía razón, Luka en efecto era muy inteligente, estaba muy bien versada en muchos temas, al parecer su madre la había instruido muy bien. Y eso alegraba mucho a la peliaqua, podía hablar con ella de casi cualquier cosa, tocar el piano o simplemente estar en silencio. Ella lamentaba la forma en que se conocieron, pero agradecía en silencio su compañía.

Luka se sorprendió en gran medida cuando se enteró que Miku junto con un grupo de aristócratas liderados por un marques; quien resultó ser aquel peliazul, planeaban derrocar al actual gobierno y disolver la esclavitud, entre otras cosas. Según ellos el principal problema era el gran ejército del emperador, sumado con el miedo y conformismo de la mayoría de esclavos y la vida fácil que tenían los aristócratas, veían casi utópico lograr su cometido.

Ella notó que Miku era muy relajada alrededor de este joven, Kaito Shion, quien era mucho mayor que ella. Una tarde mientras hablaban de cosas triviales en el jardín tomando té y galletas Luka se aventuró a preguntarle algo a Miku, ya que a pesar de su ama ser tan liberal con ella, aún le costaba ser ella misma. – ¿Miku?

– Hmm. – Tatareo la aludida mientras veía el paisaje.

– ¿Ese joven, el marques Shion y usted…? – Pero no terminó la pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por la risa suave de Miku.

– Oh Luka, ¿en verdad piensas que me gusta Kaito? – Ella dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa. – Él es algo así como mi hermano o mi mejor amigo, además de compañero de lucha. Estoy segura que mi padre no me dejará casarme con un "simple" marques… ese hombre me ve como su mayor posesión y como tal debe hacer una buena venta.

Luka se sintió inquietantemente tranquila con las primeras palabras de Miku, sin embargo al escuchar lo segundo no pudo evitar entristecer un poco, pero no sabía el porqué. – ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

– Al ser uno de los hombres más cercanos al emperador supongo que querrá desposarme con el príncipe o un duque… sería como hacer una venta, así son las cosas en esta sociedad. – Dijo ella con un dejo de amargura, lo que causó que Luka se preocupara, era muy extraño ver enojada a Miku. – Igual no importa. No te preocupes por eso.

Los días siguieron pasando, sin darse cuenta Luka ya llevaba un año con la familia Hatsune y durante ese tiempo se había convertido en la persona más cercana a Miku, más que sus amigas Lily y Gumi, incluso más que Kaito. Ella se convirtió en su mayor cómplice y confidente. A donde quiera que Miku fuera, allí estaba Luka. En ocasiones salía de su casa con algún pretexto, pero lo que quería realmente era llevar a Luka a recorrer la ciudad, incluso a veces dejaba que Luka escogiera a donde ir o que hacer.

Luka había descubierto muchas cosas en su estancia de la mansión Hatsune. Por ejemplo, el padre de Miku por lo general estaba en alguna incursión y era muy raro que estuviera en casa. La madre de Miku por su lado siempre estaba en algún evento social, banquete, o visitando a alguna amiga, las pocas veces que hablaba a Miku era para instruirla en la forma correcta que debe comportarse, ya que ella afirmaba que su hija podía ser algo liberal y eso no se veía bien para la imagen de la familia.

También había descubierto que en efecto el padre de Miku estaba interesado en casarla con alguien de alta cuna, según parecía el principal pretendiente era el chico rubio con quien la vio bailar el primer día a su servicio, el duque Kagamine Len.

Qué los planes de ofensiva contra el emperador eran muy difíciles de llevar a cabo sin incurrir en una guerra civil. Tema que para ellos estaba fuera de discusión debido a lo que implicaba, el ejército del emperador era de los más sólidos y no querían un derramamiento de sangre sin al menos tener la seguridad de que ganarían.

Qué Miku era la persona más amable y cariñosa del mundo, cuando su madre no estaba viendo trataba a todas las personas que trabajaban en su casa como sus amigos. Qué ella era muy alegre, casi nunca se enojaba o entristecía. Que no le gustaba el tipo de vida que llevaba y ser una aristócrata más. Que quería recorrer el mundo y ver que había más allá de aquella ciudad. Qué quería enamorarse y tener un romance enterno.

Pero de todo lo que había descubierto Luka, había algo que la inquietaba mucho. Y eran los sentimientos que tenía hacía su ama, cuando la veía se emocionaba. Se sentía triste y sola cuando no estaba. Cuando le hablaba o sonreía su corazón latía como loco. Cuando le tocaba ayudarla a darse un baño o cambiarse no podía evitar sonrojarse. Era en la primera persona que pensaba al levantarse y la última al dormir.

Al principio pensó que era simplemente agradecimiento o que debido al trato que Miku le daba le había tomado cariño. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso. Le molestaba cuando Len la invitaba a bailar en los banquetes y fiestas, le molestaba cuando Kaito iba a visitarla, le molestaba cuando era muy amable con otra persona que no fuese ella; y aunque Miku era mucho más cariñosa con ella que con cualquiera, no dejaba de molestarle. Le molestaba cuando Len iba a su casa y la cortejaba.

Pero de todas esas cosas, la que más le molestaba era que Miku parecía de alguna forma corresponder a sus sentimientos. No estaba segura, pero en más de una ocasión atrapó a su ama viéndola con una mirada de ensueño. Que ella también se sonrojaba cuando la ayudaba a cambiarse. Que ella era mucho más amable con Luka que con cualquiera. Que se aburría cuando Len la invitaba a dar un paseo por el parque o iba a cenar a su casa y siempre enfatizaba que la pasaba mejor con ella. La llevaba a muchos sitios y le compraba cosas o la dejaba escoger los planes.

Y tenía miedo, no solo era su esclava, una chica que nunca subiría en el escalafón social y por ende ser un partido que sus padres tendrían en cuenta. Además, ella sin duda era una chica, al igual que Miku, y temblaba de pensar en las consecuencias, por esto decidió enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, y olvidarse de todo.

Un día estaban como siempre en el jardín trasero de la casa, Miku amaba tomar el té allí. Ese día había estado más pensativa que de costumbre. – Luka, ¿Qué pasaría si yo me caso?

Luka volteó inmediatamente a ver a Miku. Esa simple pregunta le había destrozado el alma, ahora que ella recuerda el general había estado hablando el día anterior con Len Kagamine y había llamado a Miku en la mañana para una audiencia con él en el despacho. – Oh bueno…

– ¿Tú vendrías conmigo? – Le preguntó con un dejo de esperanza.

– Creo que eso no depende de mí, sino de ti y tu padre… además del que será tu esposo. – Fue la simple respuesta de ella.

– Pero, ¿Vendrías conmigo? – Miku la miraba fijamente.

– Yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo. – Respondió con la mayor sinceridad y coraje que pudo reunir.

Luego de un largo silencio Miku comentó. – Sabía que este día llegaría… – Ella ahora miraba al cielo de forma distraída. – Pero no quería que llegara. Mi padre; como lo supuse, me vendió al mejor comprador.

– No lo digas así Miku, él se preocupa por tu bienestar y futuro.

– No Luka, él hizo un gran trato a cambio mío. Ni siquiera me preguntó qué es lo que quiero, nadie nunca me ha preguntado que quiero. – Dijo con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

– Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres Miku? – Preguntó Luka, comprendiendo que eso era lo que Miku quería en ese momento.

Miku la miró fijamente y luego dijo dos palabras que cambiarían todo entre ellas. – A ti.

Luka estaba en shock, creyó haber escuchado mal. – ¡¿Q-qué?!

– A ti Luka, a quien quiero es a ti. Y no lo niegues, sé que tú me quieres igual.

Luka sintió su garganta secarse y todo el color de su rostro irse. Esto no podía estar pasando, Miku no podía estar confesándose justo cuando acaba de decirle que se casará. – M-Miku, creo que estas confundida.

– ¡No lo estoy! – Dijo casi gritando, Luka se sorprendió que perdiera la compostura. – Ya estoy cansada de esto. ¿Es que lo que yo digo no importa? ¿Ni siquiera a ti?

– Miku no es eso, comprende, esto es… imposible.

– No lo es. Quiero amarte Luka, quiero besarte, abrazarte, tocarte.

– Miku eso es imposible. – Volvió a decirle Luka. – Eres una noble e hija de un general. No sé tú, pero yo terminaría en la horca.

– Luka… déjame amarte. – La pelirrosa no pudo sostener más su mirada por lo que bajó su vista a sus pies. – Déjame besarte, por lo menos hasta que sea la boda.

– Y-y cuando sería eso. – Preguntó Luka, quería golpearse a sí misma, pero ella era muy débil y no podía rechazar a Miku.

– Una boda toma meses en planificarse.

– ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta?

Miku sonrió al darse cuenta que Luka ya había cedido. – Nadie se dará cuenta. – Se quedaron un momento en silencio asumiendo todo lo que implicaría tener una relación. – Solo espero que todo esto de la revolución dé sus frutos… así podré estar contigo sin importar nada.

– Yo espero lo mismo.

En ese momento Miku tomó las manos de Luka. – Te amo. – Le dijo dulcemente.

Luka alzó su vista a Miku y la peliaqua pudo ver que estaba llorando. – Yo también te amo. – Y en ese momento se dieron un fuerte abrazo, no queriendo soltar una a la otra, Miku sintió que todo estaría bien y que nunca se sentiría más segura en los brazos de alguien más.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, la boda cada vez estaba más cerca, las visitas de Len y su hermana gemela, Rin, para los preparativos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Por su lado Luka ayudaba en todo a Miku y trataban de no estar separadas mucho tiempo.

Luka, desde el día que se confesaron siempre iba en las noches a la habitación de Miku y le daba un beso de buenas noches. Pero trataba de no dejar que Miku tomara el control, debido a que sabía que no podría decirle no a Miku y ella era muy consciente que los deseos de Miku eran cada vez más fuertes y ella no quería deshonrarla.

Besaba con mucho cuidado a Miku, sin embargo cuando sintió que la intensidad del beso subía de tono se separó. – Miku. – La regaño cariñosamente mientras tocaba su mejilla sonrojada.

– Luka. – Dijo con voz cantarina Miku, ignorando lo que la pelirrosa trataba de decirle.

– Sabes muy bien que no podemos.

– ¡Pero Luka!

– Pero nada.

– Luka, tú como yo te mueres por hacerlo.

– No puedo tomarte Miku.

– Luka. – Iba a protestar pero Luka continuó.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasará si tomo a la hija de un general, que además está comprometida con un duque?

– Al menos dame eso, ¿sí? Yo no quiero casarme con Len, déjame que al menos no tome todo de mí. Por favor.

Miku la miró de una forma que no podía negarse, todas las barreras de Luka cayeron esa noche. Y las noches siguientes a esa. Como bien sabia no podría decirle no a Miku.

Al fin el fatídico día para Miku había llegado. La boda se celebró sin contratiempos ni imprevistos, ella deseaba fervientemente que Luka interrumpiera la ceremonia, para luego salir corriendo las dos juntas sin rumbo definido, pero no lo hizo.

Luka se veía preciosa a los ojos de Miku, con un sencillo vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo. A Miku le hubiese gustado que al menos fuese la madrina o una de sus damas de honor… pero eso era imposible dado el estatus de Luka. Ella era una más de las personas de la servidumbre que estaba sirviendo en la boda.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa se aseguró que el novio tomara suficiente vino, con el propósito que no supiera ni su nombre y así evitarle una gran escándalo al general. Y por cómo se dieron las cosas a la mañana siguiente, en la cual Len se la pasó con dolor de cabeza, había funcionado.

Miku se mudó inmediatamente a la casa de su esposo, ahora era la duquesa Kagamine, y aunque era un título muy impresionante ella hubiese preferido ser la simple mujer de Megurine. Len le ofreció muchos regalos a Miku, sin embargo, ella solo tuvo una petición, que Luka pasara a ser parte de la servidumbre de los Kagamine. Él no le vio problema, por lo que acepto.

Rin no estaba muy contenta con la adición de Luka al principio, sobre todo porque esa esclava trataba de forma muy cercana a su cuñada. Pero al ver que era una chica amable, callada y que por lo general estaba con Miku terminó por aceptarla. Aunque siempre le pareció extraño que ellas dos estuvieran muy juntas siempre.

Len hacía parte del ejército del emperador, tenía la posición de coronel y debido a que las incursiones en el occidente continuaban no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. A Miku le causó mucha gracia que tendría el mismo destino de su madre.

En las largas ausencias de Len, Miku pasaba mucho más tiempo con Luka y de vez en cuando aprovechaban la noche para tener algo de intimidad.

Un día cualquiera luego de tomar el té, Miku llevó a Luka a su habitación. Luka estaba sumamente asustada, por lo general ellas tenían intimidad en el cuarto de Luka, ya que estaba en una zona alejada de la casa y a nadie le importaría que haga o con quien pasa el rato una simple esclava.

– Miku, ¡Estás loca!

– No. – Fue su simple respuesta mientras desvestía a su amante.

– Es de día y estamos en tu habitación, nos pueden descubrir. Len regresa en estos días.

– Descuida. En su última carta Len aseguraba que se tardaría una semana más y Rin está con Lily y Gumi. – Con el propósito que no replicara más comenzó a besarla, sin darse cuenta que alguien más había entrado en la habitación.

– ¿M-Miku?... ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Un anonadado Len estaba en la puerta, tenía en la mano lo que parecía una caja decorada, quizás un regalo. – Luka y Miku veían al hombre en la puerta sin decir palabra, ambas pálidas del susto. – ¿Así celebras nuestro aniversario?

– ¿Aniversario?

– Si, Miku, envíe esa carta para que pensara que tardaría más días en llegar para sorprenderte en nuestro aniversario. – En ese momento Miku solo podía pensar cómo pudo olvidar eso. Estaba tan cegada por su amor a Luka que había olvidado casi cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su amante, incluso sus planes de rebeldía contra el emperador. Len parecía a punto de romperse. – Ya entiendo porque querías aquí a tu… – Pero no pudo continuar.

Él salió de la habitación se sentía destrozado, y no podía soportar ver a su esposa sobre otra mujer casi desnuda. De repente se llenó de coraje y volvió a entrar, ahora ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama viendo la nada.

– Todo acabo, ¿no? – Decía totalmente destrozada Luka viendo hacía ningún lado.

– Sí. – Respondió en voz muy baja Miku en el mismo estado.

– Tú. – Dijo de repente en tono autoritario Len señalando a Luka. – Te reto a un duelo.

Ellas dos quedaron totalmente desconcertadas. – ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Len? – Preguntó Miku saliendo de su estupor.

– Que reto a un duelo a esta… – Omitió el insulto y continuó con su explicación. – Si yo gano ella morirá y tú te olvidaras de ella, no la nombraras, no pensarás en ella, será como si no hubiese existido y si ella gana podrán irse a donde quieran.

– ¡¿Estás loco?!

– Es eso o la horca para ella y la burla y denigración social para ti.

Miku volteó a ver a Luka, quien simplemente asintió. – De acuerdo. – Dijo Miku.

– Te veré en media hora detrás de la bodega. Allí nadie nos interrumpirá. – Y sin más salió de la habitación. Miku supuso que al despacho.

– Luka, huyamos ahora. – Dijo de inmediato Miku.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? No llegaremos ni a la puerta de esta mansión. Len nos matará a las dos.

– No me importa, quiero al menos intentarlo. Él es un militar Luka, sabe muy bien cómo manejarse con las armas, tú nunca has visto una. Las posibilidades que sobrevivas son nulas. – Dijo entre lágrimas Miku.

– Miku. Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio por haber tomado algo que no es mío. Además, prefiero eso a que seas señalada.

Y así se encontraron en el lugar acordado. Había una suave brisa de verano que movía sus cabellos. Luka se encontraba en un lado con una espada en su mano y Miku detrás de ella. Len estaba al frente, junto con uno de sus hombres de confianza, Dell. Él les aseguró que si quién caía en el duelo era él, Dell se encargaría de llevarlas a un lugar seguro y darles suficiente dinero.

La lucha comenzó, Len dio varias estocadas y Luka como podía se defendía, ella no tenía idea de estilos, golpes o movimientos. Pronto su arma cayó a un lado y Len quedó con su arma sobre su cuello. Miku ahogó un grito. – Vamos, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor! – Él la alentaba, de alguna forma quería liberar a Miku de su matrimonio, él amaba a una mujer prohibida también, pero no había forma de dejar ir a su esposa con otra mujer.

Volvieron a la lucha. Sin embargo esta vez Len luchó con más fuerza y agilidad dejando indefensa a la pelirrosa. Él ya estaba listo para atacar y acabar con la vida de la esclava y amante de su esposa. Bajó la mirada y enterró lo más profundo que pudo su arma en su estómago. Alzó la vista y lo que encontró lo horrorizó. A él y a todos los presentes. A quien había a travesado era a Miku, pero ¿cómo? Se preguntaba.

Miku no podía respirar bien, Len sacó su arma y ella cayó al suelo, Luka de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos. – ¡MIKU! – Fue lo único que dijo entre lágrimas

Miku reuniendo el aire que pudo la miró y le dijo sus últimas palabras. – No podía dejar que te mataran. No podría vivir sin ti. Te amo. – Casi susurró, para caer por siempre en el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Luka lloró con más fuerza. Aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado. Len las miraba aún más sorprendido que en la habitación. – ¿Qué he hecho? – Se miraba sus manos. Nunca había sentido repulsión por matar a alguien. Pero la culpa en ese momento lo atormentaba. – ¿M-Miku? – Cayó de rodillas y Dell corrió en su auxilio. – Ahora terminaré mis días en prisión. – Dijo devastado. – Maté a mi esposa… la hija de un general, mi superior.

– No. – Dijo entre lágrimas Luka. – Seré yo quien cargue con la culpa. – Len la miró sorprendido. – No es justo que cargues con la condena. Ella y yo sabíamos muy bien las consecuencias de nuestros actos. – Len lloró aún más al ver que la chica que iba a matar se iba a sacrificar por él. – Además. – Continúo ella. – No puedo vivir sin Miku.

La muerte de Miku agitó a toda la comunidad. El que su sirvienta de confianza haya matado a sangre fría a su ama; llevándola engañada debido a la gran confianza que le tenía a una zona poco transitada de su casa, porque estaba cansada de servirle no tenía perdón. El juicio fue rápido y se le condeno a la horca.

Un día antes de su ejecución recibió una sorpresiva visita. – ¿Kaito? – Dijo ella extrañada. Las únicas visitas que había recibido eran de algunos guardias que la golpeaban y del padre de Miku. Quien no la mató allí mismo debido a que varios guardias lo detuvieron. El alcalde de la cárcel le aconsejó que no era lo más recomendable.

– Dime la verdad Luka. – Kaito ignoró las cordialidades y fue directo al punto. – ¿Tu mataste a Miku? – Ella no era capaz de responderle, en su lugar comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. – No lo creo, ella te amaba demasiado y sé que tú a ella. – Ella ahora lo miraba asombrada aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. – Entre que era algo que se podía ver si se prestaba atención y que ella me contaba todo. Si, ya sabía que ustedes tenían un romance… ahora dime, ¿Tú mataste a Miku?

– N-no… fue Len.

– Tenemos que…

– No importa, no le veo el fin, él nos encontró en su habitación y me retó a un duelo, Miku se interpuso y todo salió mal, no fue su intención…

– Pero aun así, tú eres inocente.

– Kaito. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella, cada sí sin ella es una agonía sin fin. Prefiero que sea de esta forma, no quiero manchar su imagen. Además, puedes tomar su muerte como el primer acto de rebeldía. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero sin brillo en sus ojos. – Toma esta oportunidad y haz lo que ella siempre soñó. Te estaría más agradecida que si intentas defenderme.

El bajo su rostro, no podía ver así de destruida a la que llegó a considerar su amiga. – De acuerdo Luka, si eso es lo que quieres.

o-O-o

Miraba a cada persona frente a ella. Había desde aristócratas que la observaban con furia hasta esclavos que fueron llevados allí para que vean que pasa cuando tratas de rebelarte. Ella estaba tranquila, pronto todo acabaría. El verdugo jaló la palanca y cayó al vació, con la esperanza que una vez terminara el dolor se reuniría con Miku.


End file.
